Unchained by Blood
by hikarieris
Summary: 50 themes. Pairing: Byakuya Kuchiki x Rukia Kuchiki.


**DISCLAIMER:** Noriaki Kubo owns these Shinigamis. Though I wish I could have them all.

Author's Note: this is my first time to do a Byakuya X Rukia and my first bleach fanfiction. This is 50themes - I challenged myself to do one, so here's the result. Thanks!  
Pairing: Kuchiki Byakuya X Kuchiki Rukia

_

1. Introduction:

He need not a formal introduction, he saw her and knew why he had to keep her.

2. Love:

It was a big question on his part whether it was still a brotherly one.

3. Dark:

He intentionally keeps this personality to prevent other males from getting her.

4. Light:

It was when she stepped into his life.

5. Seeking Solace:

He hated himself for using her to lessen the pain.

6. Break Away:

He wondered what it's like to break away from the Kuchiki Clan.

7. Dream:

When Hisana died, bittersweet dreams haunted the noble Captain.

8. Innocence:

Unlike Ichigo, he'd do things discreetly to prove her innocence.

9. Drive:

He was driven into the abyss after Hisana drew her last breath.

10. Breathe Again:

Seeing a replica of his late wife made him breathe again.

11. Memory:

Hisana's lovely smile is his most precious memory.

12. Insanity:

Losing her again would entail to his insanity.

13. Misfortune:

She wasn't sure if having her as a Kuchiki was a good stroke of misfortune.

14. Smile:

Their smiles, at first, were similar. Until he saw her in a different light.

15. Illusion:

He sat quietly beside her bed with a pained look on his face. She smiles as her fingers found his. Then it was gone.

16. Blood:

People should take note of the obvious. He and she are not bonded by blood.

17. Rainbow:

It was a risky attempt to give him her 'personalized' letter.

18. Gray:

She would definitely stay with him until both of their hairs turn gray.

19. Fortitude:

She has fortitude, that's why he is afraid.

20. Silence:

What surprised her was his ability to silence people with his stare.

21. Vacation:

They never really had a vacation, awaiting her new yukata set, she looked forward to summer.

22. Mother Nature:

She cried buckets under the rain and wondered if Mother Nature took pity on her.

23. No Time:

For Rukia, he'd the opposite of it.

24. Trouble:

Chappy went missing.

25. Tears:

She wants to see it not because it's rare of him to shed tears; she wants to see it because she has to be there when he does.

26. Cat:

Giving her a cat was not a good idea at all. Stick to pink bunnies.

27. Foreign:

Love is not foreign to him; she's just still young to realize it.

28. Sorrow:

He forgot how it felt when she came along.

29. Happiness:

Unexpectedly, he found happiness through her presence.

30. Under the Rain:

He carried her in his arms and kissed her forehead gently under the sheeting rain.

31. Flowers:

She thought roses are the best flowers a girl could receive. Byakuya gave her irises.

32. Night:

They always give each other one last look before retiring for the night.

33. Expectations:

When he took her inside his household, he made sure there are no expectations.

34. Stars:

It was not an excuse to be outside, coincidentally, they wanted to see the stars.

35. Hold my hand:

Under that starry sky, he reached for her hand.

36. Fairy tale:

That moment, Rukia haven't read anything about stories of Princes on white horses. Only she need not to.

37. Eyes:

His eyes tell something she wished she could understand.

38. Abandon:

He acted a little early (like holding her hand), but he doesn't plan to abandon the idea.

39. Water:

Rukia accidentally spilled water on his report. He asked her to rewrite everything immediately just so he could stare at her all day.

40. Rated:

Renji wondered what would be his Captain's evaluation if Rukia is his vice-captain.

41. Teamwork:

She had never been under his command, but working with him would be fulfilling.

42. Standing Still:

She stood on the foyer for hours; he just arrived. She wished that time would remain to stand still.

43. Dying:

He wasn't scared of it, as long as it'd be for her.

44. Two Roads:

He hated the thought of having two roads to tread on.

45. Heaven:

It is where Hisana is now and where he is beside her.

46. Family:

He had treated her as such and lingered on the thought of starting one with her.

47. Creation:

Creation had a cruel way of loving him- Hisana and Rukia.

48. Childhood:

He never told her anything about it because watching her grow is much interesting.

49. Stripes:

She loved it when her Nii-sama's hair is free from the ivory kenseikan.

50. Breaking the Rules:

He gently laid his eyes on her grave and said: "I'm in love with your sister".

Comments are love.3  
Arigatou~!

_(wrote this on August 27, 2010)_

**A/N:**  
**  
****kenseikan** - are semi tubes that clip onto the hair, they're only worn by nobles.

_Remember that Byakuya came from the noble Kuchiki clan._

**Hisana Kuchiki** - Byakuya's late wife; Rukia's biological sister.

**Chappy** - Rukia's pink rabbit; the one she includes/uses in her picture-illustrations.

I hope that clarified some things :))


End file.
